


About Time

by ElliePollie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliePollie/pseuds/ElliePollie
Summary: It's late, it's the holidays and Remus and Sirius are on their way back to the common room, Sirius, however, is unable to wait that long. They head for a nearby broom cupboard, unfortunately it's already occupied. Fortunately, this sparks off a much-needed conversation and a confession or two, and it's about time that they happened.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter (minor), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by an amazing piece of [fanart](https://mad1492.tumblr.com/post/188468318432/hey-i-just-found-your-art-and-its-freaking) by [mad1492](https://mad1492.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr (thank you to [disney_freak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_freak/pseuds/disney_freak) for helping me find this fanart when I lost it)

On the way back to the Gryffindor tower from the Great Hall Sirius happily slipped his hand into Remus’, falling into step beside him. Remus quickly snatched his hand away, looking around in panic. 

“Sirius! There could be people around!”

“Pft,” Sirius rolled his eyes, “it’s the holidays Moony, hardly anyone is here. We were literally the only ones in the Great Hall.” Remus pulled a sour face, but when Sirius wrapped his arms around one of his, nestling in close, he didn’t pull away. “Moony, Mooooony, Moony Moony Moony Moony Moony,” Sirius crooned, looking up at him from where he was hanging on his arm.

“What?” Remus looked down at him, trying to keep the smile from creeping onto his lips when he saw the goofy grin on Sirius’ face. Sirius reached up and planted a kiss on Remus’ lips. Remus quickly ducked backwards, stumbling into a suit of armour. He spun around and grabbed it, clinging on for dear life and praying that it wouldn’t topple over and bring Flitch their way. Sirius burst out laughing. Remus glared at him over his shoulder, still trying to hold the suit of armour together. “A little help would be appreciated,” he huffed.

“Alright, alright,” Sirius smirked as he recovered from his laughing fit and helped Remus to put the suit of armour to rights. 

Remus let out a sigh of relief once they had righted the suit of armour and turned on his heel, heading in the direction of Gryffindor tower again.

“Hey, wait for me,” Sirius had to jog to catch up, “oh come on Moony,” he latched back onto his arm, “don’t be mad. It’s not my fault that you’re so bloody handsome that I can’t keep my hands off you.”

“I’m not mad, I’m just…” Remus trailed off, glancing out of one of the large windows along the corridor. An almost full moon was shining in through it, staring down at them forebodingly. An involuntary shiver crept its way up Remus’ spine. Sirius glanced at it too and then burrowed his face into Remus’ neck. 

“Don’t think about it,” Sirius whispered, planting little kisses all over Remus’ pale skin, tracing the fading wounds from the last full moon.

“Pads,” Remus couldn’t help the grin on his face now, “Pads, stop, that tickles,” a giggle escaped his lips. Sirius smiled against Remus’ neck as they stumbled across the corridor until Remus’ back was pressed against the wall. “Sirius, we can’t, not here,” Remus panted as Sirius’ kisses turned from little pecks into something far more intense, “please, I’m tired.”

“Trust me, you won’t have to do anything,” Sirius grinned and then stopped for a moment, pulling back, “unless… unless you don’t want to.” As Sirius looked at Remus, the concern was clear in his eyes. He knew how anxious the approaching full moon could make him. He didn’t want to convince Remus to do anything that he didn’t want to do. But as he looked up he found the same hunger that he was feeling looking back down at him in those tired green eyes. 

“Can’t, can’t you at least wait until we get to the dorm room?” Remus sighed, letting a grin spread across his face as Sirius lent back in and planted a number of small kisses on his lips.

“No,” Sirius’ hands gripped eagerly at Remus’ shirt, untucking it from his trousers.

“Well… at least… I think there’s a broom cupboard just around the corner,” Remus rasped.

“Uh-huh,” Sirius wasn’t paying any attention to words anymore. 

Remus dug his hands into Sirius’s hair, giving him a hard kiss and then pulling away, slipping out from in between Sirius’ body and the wall. Sirius turned, looking after him like a lost puppy. “Come on, broom cupboard,” Remus grinned, nodding in the direction of the cupboard. Sirius quickly followed, taking Remus’ outstretched hand. 

When they got to the door, Remus tried to open it.

“What are you waiting for,” Sirius complained, wrapping his arms around Remus from behind.

“It’s locked, hang on a sec,” Remus muttered pulling out his wand and trying to ignore the kisses being planted on his neck or the hands trying to sneak underneath his shirt, “alohomora, there, that should do it,” Remus said pushing the door open. 

A shriek and a yelp echo into the corridor.

“Prongs?”

“Lily?”

“Moony! Padfoot! What in Merlin’s beard?”

They had just opened the door to find James and Lily locked in an intimate embrace.

“Oh sorry,” Remus quickly tried to back up but Sirius didn’t move.

“Having fun prongs?” Sirius smirked.

“Sod off,” James quips, “what do you two want?”

“Uh…” Sirius tried to look for an excuse.

“We... were um… looking for you, but clearly, you are um… busy, so we will… uh… be going now,” Remus shoved Sirius back and quickly closed the door to the broom cupboard. Remus buried his face in his hands.

“Moony? Moony please don’t freak out,” Sirius tried to pry his hands away from his face.

“That was too close,” Remus sighed, “I told you, I told you to wait until we got back to the dorm.” Remus started quickly walking in the direction of the Gryffindor tower again.

“It was only James and Lily,” Sirius followed.

“Yeah, but what if it hadn’t been, what if it was someone else?”

“I don’t care, let people find out,” Sirius insisted, defiant as always.

“That’s the problem, Sirius! You don’t care! You don’t know what it feels like to be an outcast, because you’re this perfect, handsome, pureblood that everyone loves. You don’t know-”

“Oh fuck off!”

“What?”

“Don’t pull that bullshit with me. I’m a Gryffindor in a family of Slytherins, my portrait was blasted off the stupid family tree by my own mother, I was fucking disowned by my whole family. So don’t you dare, fucking tell me that I don’t know what it feels like,” Sirius glared at him.

Remus stuttered, “I-I’m sorry Sirius, I-I was upset, I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s okay,” Sirius sighed, scraping his hands through his long hair, “look, I understand why you don’t want anyone to know, but I don’t like hiding it from James and Lily. They’re our friends Remus. Neither of them batted an eyelid when they found out about your furry little problem, why would this be any different?”

Remus sighed. He knew that Sirius was right. It was just a terrifying idea, giving the world one more thing to hate him for. “Fine,” Remus gave in.

“What?”

“Fine… we… we can tell them.”

“Really?” A grin spread across Sirius’ face.

Remus let a smile creep onto his own face, “really,” he nodded. 

“Great! Come on then!” Sirius took off back down the corridor.

“What? Not now Pads! They’re-” But it was too late Sirius was already back at the broom cupboard, wrenching open the door.

“Padfoot you wanker! What now!” Remus winced as he heard James’ voice.

“I have an announcement to make,” Sirius beamed.

“Can’t it wait?” Lily asked as Remus reached the cupboard again.

“No, no it cannot.”

“Go on then,” James grunted.

“I am in love with Moony!” 

“You what?” Remus baulked.

“About time,” James smirked. The grin slowly faded from Sirius’ face as it dawned on him what he had said. He turned wide-eyed to Remus to try to gauge his reaction. Remus was just staring at him, open-mouthed. 

“Well that’s great but-” Lily began.

“Lils,” James interrupted her.

“What?”

“I, uh, don’t think they’ve said that to each other yet.”

“Huh, oh, oh dear,” Lily went quiet. 

Remus and Sirius were still staring at each other. Sirius gulped, trying to find words. He turned back to James and Lily, looking lost. “Can, can I take it back?” He asked James. 

Remus let out a sort of strangled noise, and Sirius’ attention snapped back to him, worried that he’d burst into sobs or some kind of panic attack. Remus had his hand clasped over his mouth and he was… laughing. Sirius scowled. 

“It’s not funny! Don’t laugh at me-”

“No- Pads- no- it’s-it’s okay,” Remus gasped between laughs, “it’s okay because… because, uh, me too.”

“You too what?” Sirius crossed his arms.

“I uh, I’m in love with you… too.”

“You wanker! What the bloody hell were you laughing for then?”

“Well, the expression on your face… and... well... this is the way you choose to say it? Really?”

“Oh, you know what, I definitely take it back.”

“Nope. No takesy backsies.” 

“Are we done here?” Lily asked.

“Sure, go back to snogging your boyfriend Evans,” Sirius nodded. The door closed. 

Remus and Sirius were still standing apart.

“You know, I’m going to kill you for laughing at me.”

“Is that a threat dog star?”

“It’s a promise.”

“Well…” Remus looked around the corridor casually and then suddenly turned on his heel and started running for it.

“Hey! Come back here, you coward!” Sirius called after him. 

Remus kept running toward the Gryffindor tower, he had longer legs, he could outrun Sirius if he wanted to, even if Sirius was the more athletic one of the two. 

However, Sirius knew the secret short cuts better. 

As Remus rounded a corner a great black dog came bounding toward him, barking happily. It hit him square in the chest, knocking him over onto his back. It quickly began licking his face enthusiastically.

“Pads,” Remus laughed, “Pads, stop it!” 

“Excuse me Mr Lupin,” Remus froze when he heard the disapproving voice of Professor McGonagall. The dog leapt off of Remus and bounded toward McGonagall barking and leaping up happily. “What is this dog doing inside the castle?” Professor McGonagall frowned at the dog as it wagged it's tail at her.

Remus pulled himself up into a sitting position and tried to keep the smirk off his face. “I uh, honestly don’t know professor, you see, it just... attacked me, out of no-where, must be a stray,” he shrugged, trying to avoid McGonagall’s piercing gaze. The dog looked at Remus, seemingly offended by what he’d said and let out a little whine.

“Hmm, yes, well, it will have to leave. It’s getting late, please make your way back to Gryffindor Tower Mr Lupin. I’ll escort your... attacker out of the castle.”

“Oh, uh, yes professor.” Remus nodded and pulled himself up off the floor. 

Remus looked back at McGonagall pulling the dog down the corridor as he headed the opposite way. The dog looked back too, giving him puppy dog eyes and a little whimper as it was hauled away. Remus shrugged, smirked and made his way back to Gryffindor tower. 

***

Remus awoke to a great weight landing on top of him. He opened his eyes to find a great black dog standing over him, dripping wet. It started shaking its coat, flecks of cold water, coating the bed and Remus.

“Pads! You’re getting my bed all wet!” Remus whispered, grabbing his wand and quickly muttering a silencing spell around the bed. 

When he looked back up, Sirius’ was smirking down at him, hair dripping wet. “I still owe you for laughing at me,” Sirius grinned. Then he leaned down and pressed a damp kiss to Remus’ lips.

“You smell like wet dog,” Remus muttered.

“That would be because someone let good old McGoo, turn me out into the cold rain.”

“What was I supposed to do?”

“I dunno, tell her I’m your support dog or something.”

Remus snorted. “So uh… you love me? Huh?” Remus grinned as Sirius began kissing his neck.

“Most definitely,” Sirius’ hands began pushing up Remus’ top.

“Pads, I’m tired.”

“I meant it earlier when I said you wouldn’t have to do anything,” Sirius began planting kiss after kiss down Remus’ chest. Remus’ breath hitched as Sirius’ hands made their way up his legs.

“I love you Padfoot,” Remus gasped out.

***

Sirius climbed up into Remus’ arms. “Merlin’s beard, you’re freezing,” Remus muttered, quickly beginning to pull off Sirius’ cold, soaked clothing. He threw the sodden clothes onto the floor beside his bed, they could deal with them tomorrow.

Sirius snuggled up against Remus’ side and seemed to settle down to go to sleep. But Remus could feel him pressed up hard against his leg. Slowly Remus reached his hand out, but Sirius grabbed his wrist and snatched it away.

“No Moony,” he muttered sleepily, “you said you’re tired, you don’t have to, don’t do something you don’t want to just to make me happy.” 

“I want to Sirius,” Remus reached out his hand again and Sirius’ grip on his wrist slackened. 

***

“Where the bloody hell is Sirius?” Peter’s voice drifted in through the curtains of the four-poster bed.

“He’s here, don’t worry,” James’ sleep ridden voice came from the direction of his bed.

“Where,” the sound of a cupboard opening and closing resounded around the room. 

Sirius groaned quietly in protest where he was snuggled up against Remus’ side.

“I’m going to go check the common room,” Peter announced.

“No! Merlin’s beard! If you’re going to make such a fuss,” they heard James pulling himself out of bed and marching across the room, “he’s right here.” 

James tugged back the curtains of the bed, light streamed in and Sirius buried his face into Remus’ neck. Remus froze, Sirius quickly looked up at him to find his face tense. They’d agreed to tell James and Lily, they hadn’t discussed Peter yet. 

Remus stared at Peter, who for a moment stared back. Then Peter looked away, face going red. “About time,” he shrugged.

“That’s what I said,” James nodded. 

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” Sirius, grunted, turning over so that he could face their friends.

“Only that, in the future, when you’re trying to keep a secret from us, don’t start shagging in the shower and make me install an out of order sign to stop people from catching you.”

“Oh no,” Remus moaned and tried his best to retreat under the sheets.

“Wait, so the shower isn’t actually out of order?” Sirius asked sitting up.

“Oh! Whoops, must have forgotten to take it down,” James grinned.

“And, don’t use the excuse that you couldn’t find your bed when we find you in Moony’s in the morning because the last time I tried to do that he jinxed me,” Peter added.

“Well, yeah, that’s because he already had company,” Sirius smirked. Remus retreated further into the sheets in embarrassment. 

“How was the broom cupboard Prongs?” Sirius grinned.

James went bright red. “It was uh-”

“Wait!” Peter grinned, “were you and Evans at it in a broom cupboard?”

“No comment,” James headed over toward his trunk.

“So you were,” Peter followed him.

“I said no comment!” 

Sirius turned back to Remus who had all but disappeared underneath the sheets. “You alright, Moony?” Sirius cocked his head.

“Are they gone?”

Sirius sniggered and burrowing himself in next to Remus, said, “yes, they’re gone.” 

They lay together in silence for a little bit.

“Moony?”

“Mmm.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For letting me tell James.”

Remus shrugged, “as they both said, it was about time.”   
  
They settled back into silence again. 

“I love you Moony,” Sirius whispered, on the edge of sleep again.

“I love you too,” Remus smiled pressing a kiss against Sirius’ forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love these two together so I hope I did an okay job (I don't normally write M/M). Comments and feedback are always appreciated.


End file.
